Carnívoros
by vanross
Summary: Los vampiros reales no son compasivos, viven por sangre y nada haría cambiar eso, ¿ni siquiera el amor? Ed/Be
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer**: los personajes claramente son de Stephanie Meyer, a quien sinceramente agradezco la invención de este maravilloso mundo, pero lo mal que dejo a varios personajes en su historia y su final no me gusto.

– Carnívoros –

Corríamos por entre las ramas de los árboles en silencio por un espeso bosque durante la noche, los olimos hace kilómetros y no dudamos en darles caza, nunca lo hacíamos, nos detuvimos a unos metros de un pequeño campamento montado por humanos, eran seis, cuatro hombres y dos mujeres que disfrutaban de su _ultima comida_, la atmósfera que sentíamos en el ambiente era excitante, nosotros éramos cuatro y cada uno ya había elegido su presa, respirábamos cada uno con una sonrisa sádica el maravilloso olor que expelían que nos incitaban a beberles el alma, otro grano de arena para nuestra dulce eterna condena.


	2. Encuentro

**Disclaimer**: los personajes claramente son de Stephanie Meyer

* * *

- Encuentro -

.

Era una adicción imposible de dejar, si lo preguntan, nadie elige este camino ni a alguno se le pregunta si quiere, el destino así lo quiso y nadie pudo hacerse a un lado para evitarlo, esta vida traía consigo un lado negativo como estar siempre escondido de la sociedad, como si alguno quisiera vivir con ellos a no ser de matarlos y beber su contenido como si fuera un poco de agua en pleno desierto, pero la vida eterna, el poder inhumano y los dones especiales que teníamos eran incomparables, algunos nos llaman demonios, chupasangres, o simplemente _vampiros_, hemos vivido por tanto tiempo que se han creado leyendas, infundimos terror en las pesadillas de niños y adultos, todos alguna vez han escuchado de nosotros y es… encantador.

Mi nombre es Isabella, pero pueden llamarme Bella, tengo tantos años que ya perdí la cuenta pero en apariencia, me mantengo en los 17, una dulce chica de cabellos color chocolate, piel blanca como la cal, y ojos rojos como sangre, también tengo un don preciado por otros, soy una pieza faltante en el tablero de ajedrez entre dos clanes, soy un escudo mental contra los lectores de mentes, torturadores psicológicos o alguna otra cualidad que encaje en la lista. Yo era vida para los no vivos.

Deje mis profundas cavilaciones a un lado al ver como mi compañera Jane soltaba el cuerpo de un adolescente muerto, tirándolo a un costado se arreglo su preciada vestimenta y su castaña cabellera, en apariencia demostraba 15 años siendo de baja estatura, pero su verdadera edad estaba muy por encima, se relamió sus carnosos labios con una sonrisa y sus ojos rojos me enfocaron

- aun no estoy satisfecha –dijo lentamente volteando a ver a dos humanos que permanecían junto a un árbol concientes con las piernas rotas, quienes no paraban de suplicar, extrañamente le encantaba matarlos uno por uno, dejando que vean como morían sus amigos y como serian sus muertes.

- nunca lo estas hermana –hablo un muchacho que descansaba con gracia en la rama de un árbol, idéntico a la castaña pero con facciones masculinas, su tono de cabello era mas oscuro y sus labios no tan rellenos.

- pero ellos no lo saben Alec –le respondió sonriente, caminando con elegancia como si de un ángel se tratara les hablo- solo quiero a uno, el otro podrá irse ¿Quién se salva? –Pregunto dulcemente- ustedes eligen –dijo jugando, los dos humanos se miraron en pánico, sus corazones latían desenfrenados- ¿y? –pregunto divertida, le encantaba jugar con su comida

- por favor –volvió a rogar uno de ellos con lágrimas en los ojos y seguramente más líquido no muy digno en otras partes- no diremos nada –dijo tratando de conseguir piedad, lastima que el ser que tenían en frente 'piedad' fuera su tercer nombre y su segundo 'sin'.

- de eso estoy segura –dijo apartándose un poco- no dirán palabra alguna –agrego guiñándoles un ojo, de pronto uno estaba retorciéndose en el piso, como si sintiera mucho dolor gritaba desenfrenado, su amigo le miraba incapaz de entender lo que pasaba o hacer algo, Jane le miraba atenta con una diversión psicópata en los ojos, abalanzándose sobre su cuello a una velocidad abismal para la vista humana, su amigo gritaba intentando huir pero su estado no se lo permitía agregando que unas piernas le impedían el paso, frente a el estaba el chico del árbol, era mas alto que su hermana, cansado de los gritos lo levanto del cuello y se lo rompió tirándolo nuevamente al piso con hastío.

- esto es estresante –dijo haciendo una mueca de irritación- tu te desharás de los cuerpos –dirigiéndose a la pequeña vampiro.

- vienen no muy lejos –hablo una voz masculina apareciendo de entre los árboles, era mas alto que todos, su cabello era oscuro de aspecto delgado pero musculoso, repaso con la vista a todos, Jane tomando las ultimas gotas de sangre del humano, Alec de pie observándolo fijo y Bella sentada sobre una roca- tardaran una hora en alcanzarnos si seguimos aquí –dijo con tranquilidad

- es hora de irnos Jane, deja ya al humano –dijo Bella como si hablara a un niño pequeño.

- que lastima –dijo viendo los cuerpos- ¿Qué ellos limpien? –pregunto alzando una ceja

- que lo hagan –le apoyo su hermano, todos al mismo tiempo comenzaron a correr hacia el norte- ¿Cuántos son Demetri?

- cinco –respondió el susodicho encabezando al grupo.

- nademos para perderlos –ordeno bella desviando el camino hacia el oeste dirigiéndose al océano.

- ¿a donde iremos? –pregunto Jane

- Canadá, Alaska, no importa de todos modos nunca podrían tocarnos –dijo Demetri con soberbia

- no empieces con que _somos de los mejores clanes_ –dijo Alec imitando la voz de Demetri con aburrimiento quien redujo su velocidad golpeando y disparándolo contra unos árboles, haciendo que las chicas rompieran en carcajadas cuando Demetri cayo al piso secamente como si estuviera inconciente, Alec le había dejado sin sentidos por unos instantes en respuesta, se levanto en unos segundos quitando la maleza que quedo en su cabeza, les alcanzo rápido

- muy gracioso –dijo sin una pizca de alegría lanzándose al océano.

Llevábamos tiempo evitando cruzarnos con ellos, una vez en nuestro paso por Europa fue la primera vez que escuchamos de Los Volturi, un clan tan antiguo como nuestra raza, los autoproclamados reyes de nuestro mundo, infundían miedo entre los vampiros con leyes razonables pero que nos privaban de hacer lo que queríamos, conocimos a su líder Aro quien nos invito a su morada, un castillo en Italia donde tomo nuestras manos sin saber de lo que era capaz, así se entero de cada uno de nuestros dones e historia, nos propuso quedarnos con el eternamente a su servicio, nos prometió grandezas y poder pero a su sombra, siempre como esclavos, lo que rechazamos al instante, en ese momento descubrí lo que era mi poder que antes desperdiciaba, protegí como acto reflejo a los míos, Jane, Alec y Demetri, desde esa época nos ofrecen una y otra vez estar con ellos mas ahora que la guerra por la hegemonía de su reinado era mermada por un nuevo orden en América, dirigido por una _familia_ como se hacen llamar, Los Cullen, ellos tenían un peculiar estilo de vida que querían expandir al resto de los vampiros, eran _vegetarianos_, ¿que demonios? nos preguntamos todos al escucharlo, solo se alimentaban de animales y conseguían vivir entre humanos, un serio caso de culpabilidad, no aceptan vivir como lo que son e intentan convertirse en algo que nunca llegaran a ser, bajando a un nivel humillante donde uno de ellos trabajaba al servicio de los humanos siendo doctor, era algo realmente inverosímil, algo muy interesante de estudiar pero no de practicar, la vida que los _normales_ vampiros tenían era razonable, estábamos en la cima de la pirámide alimentaría, por causa del destino llegamos a lo que somos, una bendición o maldición dependiendo del punto de vista, teníamos la eternidad para pensarla ¿Cómo seria un mundo donde los vampiros actuaran como humanos? ¿Los Cullen también comerían comida humana?

Nosotros éramos grandes, mi clan, pocos pero poderosos, Demetri es un rastreador consiguiendo ubicar a cualquier persona en cualquier lugar y saber su ubicación y sus movimientos, experto en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, Jane era la pequeña torturadora psicológica a quien no quieres hacer enfadar y Alec su antídoto, capaz de quitarte los sentidos y sumirte en una desesperación por no poder hacer algo para impedirlo, yo como antes dije era un escudo, un antídoto para los gemelos, nunca me podrían hacer daño ni a nadie que yo proteja, llevábamos mas de un siglo juntos o aun mas, nos conocimos cuando en mi paso por Francia los encontré neófitos, habían matado a su creador que enviciado por sus dones aun siendo humanos los convirtió sin saber que se revelarían contra él, los logre dominar, los novatos son mucha fuerza pero no saben pelear con los experimentados, los reduje y prometí ayudarlos sin que murieran en el intento, ser vampiro no es vida fácil si no lo logras manejar, ellos aceptaron reticentes al comienzo confundidos con su nuevo estado, pero con el tiempo conseguimos unirnos, luego de unas cortas décadas mas, nos cruzamos con Demetri que era un nómada solitario, acepto unírsenos ya cansado de la soledad.

Nos complementamos con fuerza, cada uno era una pieza clave, nadábamos por el Pacifico en paralelo a México llegando a Baja California donde seguimos a pie sin parar por caminos no transitados intentando ocultar nuestro inhumano brillo de nuestra piel al sol, sin saber que nuestro destino no era mas que nuestro final.

* * *

La mansión en medio del bosque estaba tranquila, cada habitante compartía con su pareja o trataba en vano de bloquear pensamientos de otros, aunque lo ultimo hace referencia a un solo habitante, Edward que estaba enfrascado en el piano tocando con fuerza, si existieran tapones para no escuchar los pensamientos ajenos tendría cinco en cada oreja desesperado por las sensaciones, pensamientos y porque no, sonidos, que bajaban por las escaleras, paredes y techo parecían invadirlo, se levanto ya cansado, en esa casa no le respetaban como merecía, prefirió salir internándose en el bosque colindante, esta era una situación ya normal en su vida, como un niño que ve a sus padres en posiciones extrañas y perturbadoras, prefiere hacer caso omiso y marcharse hasta creer que sea seguro volver, todas las noches era lo mismo, mañana, mediodía, tarde.

Subió hasta la copa de un árbol observando a su alrededor cuando escucho un bajo siseo por entre los árboles, todos sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta, se quedo quieto como una estatua atento al sonido que eran pasos rápidos, a una velocidad que solo alguien como el podría hacer, su celular comenzó a vibrar y sin siquiera ver el nombre en la pantalla contesto.

- tenemos visita, ten cuidado son cuatro –le hablo a velocidad vampirica una voz femenina.

- los tengo cerca –dijo bajando de un salto comenzó a correr para interceptarlos colgó la llamada, se cruzarían en unos segundos al ritmo que iban, se detuvo en medio de un claro a contraviento para que le sintieran, escuchaba como desde el sur avanzaban y desde el oeste se acercaba su familia. Rápidamente aparecieron cuatro figuras silenciosas y un bullicio de pensamientos en su interior que le analizaban y hacían una estrategia en algún caso, también estaban atentos a como otros se acercaban, los cinco permanecieron quietos, a su derecha aparecieron seis figuras mas cada uno en posiciones estratégicas, Carlisle el líder de la familia se ubico al centro izquierda de Edward, era alto y rubio de apariencia sabia y emmett el mas grande e imponente de todos permanecía a su izquierda de Carlisle frente a las visitas, Jasper tan alto como emmett pero menos fornido pero con un aura peligrosa se situó al costado en perpendicular derecha del claro, tres mujeres permanecían en los árboles tras él, una rubia, otra pelinegra y una castaña.

- Buenos noches –saludo cordial Carlisle- soy Carlisle Cullen

- Cullen –dijeron las visitas en un susurro de sorpresa- Buenas noches, estamos de paso –contesto el mas alto de todos haciendo de vocero- soy Demetri, ellos son Alec, Jane e Isabella –dijo indicando a cada uno, que les miraban con interés especialmente sus ojos, que a diferencia de ser rojos como los _normales_, eran un bello e hipnotizante color dorado- ustedes son el clan vegetariano si no me equivoco ¿cierto? Los Cullen –dijo paladeando el nombre con burla, un pequeño gruñido salio de los pechos de varios de los Cullen, solo sonrieron, así que ellos eran los _raritos_ pensaron

- Exacto ¿hasta cuando se quedaran? –pregunto aun amable Carlisle

- No lo sabemos –contesto Demetri encogiéndose de hombros, recordándoles que ya tenían sed, especialmente Jane que no veía la hora de beber un poco del pueblo cercano al que iban a cazar si no se hubieran cruzado con ellos.

- Carlisle –dijo Edward con la voz tensionada sonando como otro gruñido, el susodicho volteo el rostro a verlo con calma- no planean nada bueno

- ¿Cuáles son sus dones? –pregunto Alec curioso

- Leer mentes, manejar las emociones, y ver el futuro ¿ustedes? –contesto inalterable Carlisle, todos los visitantes voltearon a ver a la mas alta de las féminas, Edward de pronto se mostró sorprendido, mirando atónitos como repentinamente no _escuchaba_ nada.

- Escudo, tortura, quitar los sentidos y rastreo –respondió Bella con malicia, divertida especialmente por la palabra tortura ya que eso decía mucho

- ¿Qué ocultan? –pregunto Edward agresivo y molesto por primera vez en su vida por no poder leer mentes.

- No indagues en nuestras mentes, tu no nos muestras lo que ustedes piensan, así estamos a mano –le respondió en el mismo tono pero con burla Jane.

- ¿Ustedes son el clan francés? –pregunto Carlisle- sus cabezas tienen precio

- Según conocemos, los que pusieron precio a nuestra cabeza, son sus enemigos, no les incumbe –respondió nuevamente Jane

- ¿Que quieren aquí? –pregunto hosco Jasper con voz ronca, todos voltearon a verlo

- Hola Jazz –le saludo amigable Bella- tanto tiempo –dijo expandiendo su escudo hasta cubrirlo.

- ¿se conocen? –pregunto la pequeña pelinegra avanzando desde entre los árboles, tenia el cabello corto y en punto

- Una vieja conocida –contesto el rubio sin quitarle la vista de encima.

- Es curioso que digas conocida, nunca imagine que llegaras a vivir como ellos –dijo bella observando a todos los Cullen- te creía mejor.

- Es mas digno que la vida que tu llevas –le contesto distante

- ¿Por que lo proteges? –pregunto Edward inquieto, eran inmunes a él al parecer quien quiera que agregue a su protección

- Es mi amigo –respondió con simpleza bella descubriendo que ella era la dueña del poder- y mi vida es lo que debe ser, me gusta así, es digna para un vampiro.

- Les pido que no cacen en nuestro territorio, si no quieren tener problemas –les advirtió Carlisle

- Hecho –respondieron con un ultimo asentimiento de cabeza desapareciendo por los árboles, pasaron varios segundos en silencio

- no los veo –dijo Alice intranquila

- y no los puedo escuchar –dijo Edward- aun no te puedo escuchar –agrego refiriéndose a Jasper- ¿Cómo son?

- A Isabella la conocí cuando vivía con Maria, no sabia que tiene ese don ni cuando la conocí lo sabia ella, debe haber aprendido mas tarde, es buena en lucha y muy inteligente, estuvo de paso en México y es sádica, no tengo algo mas que decir –dijo Jasper sin ocultar nada

- Lo que alcance a escuchar –continuo Edward- fue que irían al pueblo a cazar, que se sorprendieron con nosotros pero no se asustaron, nos conocen pero no sabían de nuestras habilidades, creen que somos _anormales_, tienen mucha confianza en si mismos, la mas pequeña recordó a los Volturi que los buscaban, pensaban si nosotros también lo hacíamos, planearon como atacarnos, Demetri es bueno en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y estratega, Jane es la que da tortura psicológica, Alec bloquea los sentidos e Isabella escuda, a ella en ningún momento pude escucharla, veían a Jasper y Emmett como los mas peligrosos –el aludido sonrió con el pecho inflado de orgullo.

- Isabella también es buena estratega, todo el tiempo estaban ansiosos y divertidos con nosotros –agrego Jasper recordando las emociones que liberaban junto a ellos.

- Son un peligro –dijo Rosalie fríamente, era la rubia de los árboles, alta y despampanante, tenia una belleza superior a la vampirica- no podemos controlarlos, Alice no los ve, Edward no los escucha, son el clan que los Volturi quiere agregar y los motivos están claros ¿Qué haremos?

- Los vi llegar, pero no puedo ver mas, aun no deciden que hacer –dijo Alice

- Son un elemento valioso –dijo carlisle pensativo- si no quieren a los volturi, tal vez podrían estar con nosotros –agrego atento a todos

- No les gusta nuestro sistema –dijo Edward

- No habría porque convertirlos a vegetarianos, solo que nos ayuden –dijo emmett ocultando su emoción con una muy mal fingida seriedad

- Son un peligro –volvió a decir Rosalie.

- No perdemos nada –dijo carlisle convencido.

* * *

- No son tan fuertes como imaginaba –dijo Jane haciendo una pirueta en la rama de un árbol de lo feliz que estaba- ¿que tal es el rubio? –le pregunto a bella

- Es muy bueno en lucha, el mejor que he conocido, pero su don le hace la contraria –respondió en el mismo estado

- Creí que los volturi luchaban contra algo mejor –dijo Alec serio como siempre

- Son una vergüenza –dijo Demetri por atrás- hasta me uniría a los Volturi por destruirlos

- No es necesario –dijo Jane deteniéndose en el limite con el mar- podríamos hacerlo nosotros mismos –agrego emocionada con una mirada que asustaría a cualquiera que no la conociera.

- ¿Lo merecen? –pregunto Alec de pie mirando el agua.

- No perdemos nada –contesto Demetri sonriendo.

Bella soltó su cabello de la cola alta que usaba siempre al correr, sentándose en una roca con gracia, era de noche y estaba despejado pero el viento era fuerte aunque a ninguno le perturbaba, mentiría si dice que los cullen no llamaron su atención, recordaba perfectamente los ojos de Jasper hace mas de un siglo, eran rojos como los suyos, ahora estaban en aquel extraño color tan llamativo, todos lo tenían y les daba un aura de ángel, no como ella y sus amigos que los ojos rojos no daban otra sensación que pavor, un miedo a lo desconocido, con razón podían mezclarse con los humanos si tenían aquellos ojos, ¿seria tan mala la sangre de los animales? Nunca la probo antes, auto disparándose al bosque sorprendiendo a sus acompañantes reconoció un pequeño animal no muy lejos, al que salto sobre su cuello sin dejarle oportunidad de huida, la sangre entraba por su boca, le faltaba sabor, le faltaba consistencia, le daba repulsión beberla, soltó al animal con una mueca de disgusto, tras ella estaban los otros tres mirándola atónitos.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces? –le pregunto con asco Jane

- Quería ver que tan locos están, es asqueroso –respondió intentando quitarse el sabor impregnado en su boca, los tres estallaron en carcajadas viendo al venado que yacía moribundo en el suelo

- ¿Que sabor tiene? –pregunto Alec curioso, tomando al animal en sus manos.

- Es… diferente –respondió como si de un niño experimentando se tratara, Alec vio con interés al espécimen y lo acerco a su boca dubitativo, le mordió probando lento lo que fluía por su garganta, le soltó luego de unos instantes en los que mato definitivamente al animal

- Casi no tiene sabor, es muy diferente –dijo relamiéndose los labios

- ¿te gusto? –le pregunto su hermana mirándole sorprendida con los ojos muy abiertos

- En un caso extremo volvería a tomarla –dijo encogiéndose de hombros- cuando los humanos se acaben, intente suicidarme y no lo logre, volvería a hacerlo –dijo serio.

- Dame –dijo Jane impaciente, era la mas infantil del grupo encantada con su vida, no le pareció mal experimentar, tomo al animal y no sin antes dudar y alejarlo, le mordió también con miedo, la bebía lento y saboreándola para dar una opinión objetiva- que aburrido tomar algo sin sabor –dijo mirando al animal y luego a Demetri que era el único que no lo probo, se lo tendió como si lo invitara a fumar, el miraba con asco al animal pero ante la mirada de todos, también lo tomo rápido, morder, saborear, tirar lejos, eso fue lo que hizo.

- Nunca hicimos ni hablaremos de esto –dijo serio- nunca –enfatizo.

- No debemos juzgar sin saber lo que se siente –dijo bella con tono sabio- así que ahora puedo decir con toda la razón, que están realmente locos.

- Vamos a cazar algo que valga la pena –dijo Jane siempre entusiasta a la hora de tomar algo- pero una pregunta ¿Cuál es su territorio? –pregunto ante la sorpresa de todos

- No nos dijeron –dijo Alec con una sonrisa.

- Es su culpa –dijo bella corriendo con todos hacia el pueblo, era hora de acción.


End file.
